Flor de cerezo, plata retorcida Kakasaku Lemmon
by sakuraa hatakee
Summary: Un fogoso y apasionado amor nace entre Kakashi Hatake y Sakura Haruno, ese amor prohibido entre un hombre mayor y una adolescente resulta problamatico, por lo que Kakashi decide alejarla, dejando entre ambos una promesa, dos años despues Sakura vuelve para cumplir con lo pactado. Aviso OneShot n.n.


Aclaraciones: Letra formato cursiva pertenecen a pensamientos.

Flashbacks: En Pretérito Pluscuamperfecto.

POV: Pretérito Perfecto.

Advertencias:

Mayores de dieciocho años.

Universo Alternativo.

Escenas de sexo explicito.

Flor de cerezo, plata retorcida…

Sakura POV

"Muy bien chicos, presten atención. Quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna que fue trasladada del Akatsuki School a aquí, el Instituto Konoha, se que para algunos de los presentes como para mí ya la conocemos pero para los estudiantes nuevos les pido que sean amables con ella, pasa."

—Pasé al salón con vergüenza.

"Ella es Sakura Haruno, bienvenida."

De esta manera, mi antiguo sensei, Kakashi Hatake me presentó en el aula frente a caras nuevas y viejas.

—Puedes sentarte junto a Ino-chan— Me dijo señalando al pupitre de en frente y sonriéndome de manera amable que apenas se podía distinguir por el tapabocas que siempre llevaba puesto.

Me senté con Ino como en los viejos tiempos, la cual me recibió muy alegre y no solo ella, los nueve de primaria estaban reunidos en un mismo salón, no había cambiado nada…

—Sakura-chan, te dejaste el cabello largo y con una cinta otra vez te sienta muy bien— Sentí una mano en mi hombro y cuando me doy vuelta me doy cuenta que no es otro que el intrépido tonto de Naruto.

— ¡Naruto! Cuanto has crecido, bueno ¿Cómo decirlo? Has madurado, ya no pareces un idiota— Le dije al notar que se había puesto más alto que yo.

— No te creas, no ha cambiado ni un poquito— Me dijo mi rubia amiga.

— Que buena amiga resultaste ser Ino— Dijo sarcásticamente, pronto risitas se escuchaban en todo el salón, lo que hizo llamar la atención de Kakashi-sensei, él, el motivo por el que regrese al Instituto Konoha y el motivo por el que me había ido.  
Mientras él explicaba unos cuantos problemas de aritmética en el pizarrón y yo fingí prestarle atención cuando en realidad lo estaba observando a él, tenia uno de mis codos clavados en el pupitre con mi mano sosteniendo mi cara, recordando el pasado…

Fin Sakura POV

Flashback

¿Por qué sensei? ¿Por qué?— Decía entre sollozos.

— ¡Ay! Mi niña, esta no es la primera vez que te va a pasar. Es algo inevitable, se sufre mucho por amor, vas a ver que vas a encontrar muchos chicos como Sasuke, te vas a enamorar, te rechazaran o corresponderán y hasta el día que no encuentres a tu otra mitad estas cosas no dejaran de pasar, pero cuando lo encuentres su amor será tan fuerte que ni siquiera ustedes mismos se podrán separar— Respondía con compasión su profesor.

— Por favor sensei, ya no diga más. Le ruego por favor que me abrase, lo necesito. — Le decía la niña con voz di fónica y ahogada sin parar de llorar, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Kakashi se dedicaba a abrazarla en silencio y secar las lágrimas de su alumna con odio y bronca hacia el Uchiha.

Ambos se encontraban en salón Primero "A" y ambos eran envueltos con el atardecer que anunciaba que la noche pronto llegaría…

— ¡Vamos! ¿Dónde está la Sakura fuerte que no se deja vencer por nada ni nadie?— Decía Kakashi tratando de levantarle los ánimos pero inmediatamente se da cuenta que es inútil al ver su cara tan demacrada por su llanto incesante.

—Ya no está, desapareció de la faz de la Tierra. ¿De qué me sirve ser como soy? Si él no me considera ni linda ni un mujer de carácter, ni siquiera me registra…

—¡Sakura!— Su sensei la toma de los brazos y la sacude un poco para hacerla reaccionar—Jamás quiero oír que vuelvas a decir algo como eso ¿Entendiste? Tú eres maravillosa, muy dulce, delicada, amable y muy linda. Que Sasuke no quiera ver esas hermosas cualidades es otra cosa.

— ¿Y usted sensei?— Kakashi la miraba perplejo. — ¿A usted le parezco linda?— Decía dudando pero tratando de sonar firme.

Kakashi por unos momentos titubeó en decirlo, casi de manera instintiva tomaba las manos de la niña entre las suyas y le respondía.

—Por supuesto que sí, tu eres hermosa, Sakura. — Le decía con esa sonrisa que le quedaba tan sensual.

Sin darse cuenta los cuerpos de ambos estaban acercándose cada vez más, iban acercando sus rostros, Sakura acariciaba levemente la mejilla cubierta de su sensei.

_La escena de una tierna niña de quince años, una chica bien, hermosa, vestida con un uniforme marinero blanco y azul con su falda del mismo color calcetas hasta las rodillas con zapatos negros… Y yo, su profesor, sencillo con un tapabocas y camisa blanca y corbata pantalón y zapatos negros… En una escena como esta, ¡Dios dame fuerzas para no besarla!_— Kakashi ponía en su mente una bella fantasía. — ¡_No!... Tengo que contenerme es solo una niña, es mi alumna. Los pensamientos que tengo solo podrían pasar por los de un pervertido… Pero es que yo… La quiero tanto, eso cambia las cosas…_

Kakashi tomó la mano de la joven deteniendo esa tierna caricia.

—Creo que las cosas están tomando un camino bastante peligroso y lo mejor sería parar… _A ver… Del uno al diez estoy solo a tres números de ir al "muere"_— Mientras Kakashi pensaba y además explicaba a Sakura los problemas que les acarrearía tener actitudes como esta con un profesor la niña las iba ignorando más.  
Bajaba su tapabocas y rozaba con sus labios la comisura de los labios de este.

—_Esto cada vez se pone peor… nueve…_

Sakura con todo el coraje que la caracterizaba decidía avanzar más y comenzaba a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja y a respirar por el cuello de su sensei como una caricia para luego seguir con pequeños besos

—_¡Diez diez diez!_— Solo podía pensar Kakashi.  
Porque tanto Sakura como él estaban muy excitados y el que decide dar el paso hacia lo prohibido termina siendo Kakashi…

La aferraba más a su cuerpo y la besa con experiencia y fogosidad, dos cualidades que volvían locas a las mujeres.

—_Ciento setenta y ocho… Mil… ¿Para qué seguir contando? Ya me condene al infierno por esta bella flor de cerezo… _  
Kakashi solo pensaba en cuanto deseaba un momento como este con su querida alumna a la vez que el enorme castigo moral y divino que recibiría.  
_—Pero probar su boca… Es lo más delicioso que jamás sentí, es tan dulce y apetitoso su cuerpo, que no me importa ir al Infierno con tal de devorarlo. Pero estoy seguro que lo está haciendo… Claramente es para olvidar a Sasuke… Pero aun así no voy a detenerme, hoy la voy a amar aunque sea la primera y la última vez… La voy a amar a dejar mi alma y mi ser en su corazón. Porque a pesar de que lo negué muchas veces sé que en el fondo la amo con toda mi alma._

—Sakura sino nos detenemos ahora…— La chica no lo dejo terminar la frase porque lo arrinconó en su escritorio apoyando y frotando su sexo con el de su sensei que estaba bien erecto. Lo besaba con brusquedad ya que no tenía mucha idea de cómo hacerlo pero poco a poco se fue adaptando a su sensei, este se sentó en el escritorio, la tomo de las caderas y la sentó en sus piernas quedando de frente para darse jugosos y ardientes besos…

—No puedo soportarlo más… Sensei, quiero que me ame… Quiero que me haga suya, aquí… Y ahora.

— ¿Estás segura? Yo no quiero hacer algo que tú no quieras o no estés segura de hacer. — Decía Kakashi preocupado por la rapidez de Sakura ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?

— ¿Cómo puedo demostrártelo sensei? Quiero que usted sea el primer hombre en mi vida, yo se que usted no me va a lastimar como lo hizo el idiota de Sasuke, por favor quiero que me ame y sellar todo esto como un bello recuerdo.  
Kakashi no dijo ni una palabra solo se dedico a amar a aquella jovencita que hace tiempo lo hacía sentir extraño ¿Acaso realmente estaba enamorado?  
Comenzó a quitarle la ropa con mucha delicadeza.

— ¿Es tu primera vez?— La interrogaba Kakashi.

—Sí, cuando Sasuke se entero que era virgen se deshizo de mi…— Respondía con vergüenza la niña.

—Que idiota, no tiene ni idea de la hermosa niña que estaba a su lado, hoy serás solo para mí y esta es una lección que solo te la enseñare a ti, mi hermosa alumna. — Le decía mientras mantenía sus manos ocupadas con la ropa de la niña, solo le había dejado la parte inferior de su ropa interior que era unas pantaletas de un rosa suave bastante inocente, que hizo volar más de una fantasía por la cabeza de Kakashi. Él tenía deseos de tomarla en esos momentos y hacer todo lo que se le pasaba por su mente, pero es todo un caballero y fue amando a su alumna de manera suave y delicada para que resultara placentero para ambos…

Ya era de noche la tenue luz de la luna llena que entraba por las ventanas del salón iluminaban sus cuerpos, Kakashi notaba cierto nerviosismo en Sakura que le causo ternura y a la vez una enorme excitación, pronto se aboco en crear un camino de besos por todo el cuerpo de Sakura hasta detenerse en sus senos los cuales tocaba succionaba y pellizcaba con deseo, la niña que de a poco se estaba convirtiendo en mujer dejaba soltar sus primeros gemidos de placer.

—Sensei, no se detenga… Por favor quiero más… Quiero seguir sintiendo esto tan rico— Decía sonrojada cerrando sus ojos.

—Aun falta lo mejor, preciosa solo estoy empezando…

Kakashi bajaba sus manos por la espalda de la niña hasta llegar a su zona más íntima, frotaba con dos dedos por encima de las pantaletas el clítoris de la niña que en seguida comenzó a humedecer, este le corrió un poco al costado su ropa interior para introducirle los dedos sin dejar de saborear los senos de la joven.

—Ah... Por favor Kakashi sensei no te detengas… Ah…— El placer que le brindaba con sus dedos le era suficiente como para como para llegar a su primer orgasmo, sentía una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo que la hacía temblar, Kakashi estaba más que orgulloso de ser el responsable del despertar lujurioso de su alumna, ya que esta había cambiado su mirada por completo se había vuelto como adicta a una droga que solo había probado una vez y que no quería dejar de consumir…

—Sensei no te detengas hazlo mas fuerte esta vez…

Él accede a su pedido dejándola loca de placer nuevamente, Sakura lo besa desenfrenadamente y ya sin vergüenza alguna comienza a sugerirle todo lo que le gustaría que le haga su sensei…

—Sensei házmelo ahora, no quiero esperar más, no sé que me hiciste pero quiero seguir sintiéndolo, decía para luego besarlo de una manera feroz introduciendo su lengua lo más profundo y largo que podía.

—No puedo creer que esté pasando esto, es como un sueño— Se sincera Kakashi mientras se quitaba toda la ropa, Sakura también se quito su ultima ropa y lo ayudaba de manera torpe por la ansiedad— Tranquila hermosa, ya vas a tener lo que deseas en verdad…

Kakashi se quita su última prenda dejando a la vista su miembro. Pronto la cara de Sakura cambio de expresión, era de sumo miedo…

—_Es enorme, sobre todo su glande es muy ancho, de seguro dolerá…_

—Tranquila, no te asustes… Seré cuidadoso y no te voy a lastimar.  
Esas palabras calmaron a la niña.

Kakashi la sentó de nuevo en sus piernas pero esta vez le ordeno que a la niña que jugara con el sexo de este frotándolo con el de ella como si masturbara, ella lo hizo y rápidamente los fluidos de la niña comenzaban a deslizarse por el miembro de Kakashi.

—Sensei ¡Que placer! No creo aguantarlo mucho mas, quiero que me haga suya ya… — Decía frotando el glande de Kakashi por su pequeña entrada.

Kakashi tampoco quería esperar más de a poco y con cuidado levanta a la niña y comienza a sentarla en su miembro penetrándola. Poco un hilo de sangre va recorriendo el miembro de Kakashi y los primeros gritos de dolor se hacen escuchar…

—¡Ay! Sensei duele Por favor deténgase, ¡deténgase! ¡Es muy grande!— Decía sollozando Sakura, sintiendo como todo su interior se rompía.

—Tranquila ya verás cómo pasa es solo unos momentos, princesa— Decía sin dejar de moverla de arriba abajo aumentando poco a poco la velocidad y profundidad de sus embestidas, mientras que besaba y mordía dejando huellas en el cuello de la pequeña.

—Mmmhh Sensei ¡No se detenga, ah! Esto es asombroso, me encanta se siente muy rico— Decía una Sakura más acostumbrada al cuerpo de su profesor, pronto comenzaba a rasguñar la ancha y bien formada espalda de este, el cual soltaba gemidos roncos de placer.

—Sakura no puedo aguantar mucho más… Necesito hacerlo más fuerte… Quiero sentirte por completo— Decía Kakashi aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas

—Hazlo, yo también quiero… Esto me encanta, no quiero que pares… Quiero sentirla bien dura, eres asombroso…— Decía sin ningún tipo de vergüenza ya, la noche había avanzado lo suficiente.

Sakura llegó al orgasmo varias veces esa noche gracias a los besos caricias y embestidas que su sensei le otorgaba… Y ella pudo cumplir la fantasía secreta que él hace tiempo tenia, tener una noche de amor con ella, un recuerdo que mantendrá toda su vida…

Pero esa misma noche…

—Entiéndelo es mejor esperar, sé que tres años es mucho tiempo pero será lo mejor para ambos…

Sakura escuchaba en silencio lo que su sensei decía, solo lágrimas de dolor caen por su mejilla

—Sakura quizás en este momento no lo entiendas pero es lo mejor para ti ahora…

—¡No es cierto! Tu solo me usaste, te acostaste conmigo, ya lograste tu objetivo de seguro soy una más del montón y por eso me abandonas, por eso no quieres estar conmigo porque fui solo un juego para ti al igual que lo fui con Sasuke… Yo de verdad te amo porque creía que siempre me consolabas y me animabas porque eras bueno y me querías, pero estaba equivocada…

—Nada que ver lo que estás diciendo— Suspira— En todo caso yo fui una aventura para ti— Sakura lo mira directamente a los ojos con cierta ira— Como Sasuke te dejo me buscaste a mí para acostarte conmigo y así vengarte de Sasuke ¿O acaso me equivoco?— Kakashi respondía molesto a las injurias de Sakura dejando ver sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Sakura tocaba su pecho y lagrimas de sus ojos no paraban de caer por más que los cerrara fuertemente, podía sentir como esas palabras rompían su corazón, ella no era una cualquiera, también estaba entregando su corazón a Kakashi hace unos minutos, pensaba que podían ser novios en secreto pero este se negó, pero por una buena razón no quería que fuera mal vista ya que las noticias correrían rápido…

—_Soy un idiota le dije que no la lastimaría y por mi culpa ahora esta así…_ Por favor perdóname… Soy un completo idiota, pero es que tengo miedo— Sakura lo mira sorprendida— Estoy enamorado de ti, hace mucho que lo estoy y no quiero que por que ahora sea una relación prohibida por ser un hombre mayor y tu una menor nos quieran separar, tengo mucho miedo de que eso pase preferiría sufrir tres años a que toda una vida porque nos intenten separar. Lo siento de verdad perdo- —Sakura no lo deja terminar y se lanza a sus brazos para abrazarlo y besarlo.

—Kakashi entonces… ¿Tu serías capaz de estar conmigo una vez pasen estos tres años?

—Te juro que sí, es lo que más anhelo.

—Yo no podre soportarlo… La tristeza me consumirá por completo.

—Estudia afuera entonces, eso será lo mejor… Pero… No quiero que te olvides de nuestra promesa porque yo… Te amo de verdad, Sakura.

—Y yo a ti, Kakashi, por favor espérame te prometo en tres años volver…  
Esa noche no solo el frio del rocío de la madrugada los envolvía sino también el de sus propios corazones al separarse…

Fin Flashback

—Señorita Haruno… ¡Señorita Haruno!— Esta volvió en si cuando Kakashi le dio un pequeño golpecito con su dedo índice en la frente— ¿Otra vez soñando? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

Sakura reacciono y solo le dedico una sonrisa como respuesta, ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos y solo ellos sentían que con esa mirada parecía que el tiempo se detenía para siempre, hasta que el timbre del recreo los despierta de su sueño.  
—Pásate luego a la sala de profesores— Le susurro rápidamente Kakashi al oído y se levanto en seguida para dar la orden de que todos salgan al recreo.

En la sala de profesores…

Kakashi se encontraba solo esperando a Sakura la cual en seguida llego. Ella paso e inmediatamente Kakashi la arrincono contra la puerta, cerro con llave y la beso apasionadamente.

—No tienes idea de cómo te extrañe, mi pequeña— Le decía agitado pues eso beso lo anhelaba hace años

—Yo lo he sufrido mucho mas, te he echado de menos muchísimo— Respondía Sakura.

—Es algo arriesgado estar acá pero rompiste tu promesa…

—Lo sé, solo han pasado dos años, pero es que ya no aguantaba más, no dormía y casi no comía, me estaba enfermando por tu amor.— Respondía Sakura con la cabeza a gachas.

—¿Sos consciente de lo que estás haciendo?— Sakura asintió creyendo que estaría molesto por que llego antes pero…— Ahora no serás capaz de escapar de mí, porque ya nunca te dejare ir— Sakura lo mira sorprendida, este saca de su bolsillo una cajita negra— Tsunade me dijo que te inscribirías de nuevo así que prepare esto…

Se arrodilla frente a ella…

—¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Sakura se queda sin habla no lo podía creer.

—Nos casaríamos a fin de año siempre y cuando quieras tener a este pesado a tu lado.— Decía algo sonrojado, Sakura tardaba en contestar— ¿Eso significa que no?  
Sakura se arrodilla le da un beso tierno en los labios.

—Esto significa que si, tontito.

La cara de felicidad de Kakashi era sorprendente, jamás se lo había visto tan animado y feliz, Sakura solo podía demostrar su felicidad a través de su llanto. El año recién empezaba pero cada vez les faltaba menos para hacer su sueño realidad.

A pesar de que la felicidad se hizo esperar cuando llegó jamás la dejaron escapar…

FIN


End file.
